


Letter

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Secret Admirer, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel asks Dipper's advice about a letter she'd gotten from a secret admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at mixing my text messages with written fic and it proved fairly popular.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr February 7th 2014

 

 

 

Mabel Pines lounged in her room reading a magazine when she heard the door downstairs, followed by frantic footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon the door to her room slammed open and her brother stood in the doorway, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy like he’d ran all the way from the bus stop, but trying his best to appear as nonchalant as possible and failing fairly miserably.  
  
"Didyoutrytheemailaddress?" Dipper wheezed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Um.. wha-?" Mabel could only manage, surprise evident on her face.  
  
"In the letter! Youcouldwrite. Him. That guy. That you like. I mean-"  
  
He let out a tiny squeek from the bottom of his throat and leaned down, hands on knees and heaving.  
  
Mabel stared at her brother for a few more moments before realizing he was talking about the letter she’d mentioned twenty minutes ago in their text messages. Snapping out of it she reached for the piece of paper on her desk and opened it up again. Sure enough, in the bottom corner, there was a hastily scribbled email address.  
  
Mabel blinked and slowly raised her gaze at her brother, still trying to stay up.  
  
"How did you..?"  
  
"I-I didn’t! I mean I guessed! I mean I was asking _is there_ and not like suggesting you should cause how would I know if it has one but it just seemed like uh..”  
  
He fiddled with his hands nervously, cheeks red.  
  
"I uh.. think I’m gonna go uh.. sit down.. in my room" he managed out and walked away stiffly.  
  
Mabel stared at the empty doorway, blinking a few times. Her hand reached up to touch her own warm cheeks. Eventually she shook her head, grabbed her phone and typed out a message.  
  
_you know i think i’m_  
  _gonna write him_  
  
A moment later she heard her brother drop something in his room.  
  
A small smile grew on her face.


End file.
